


You Had Me At Hello

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deadbeat Dad, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Nest Building, Omega!Bucky, Sexism, Single Parents, Suicidal Thoughts, bucky loves his baby unconditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: A month left before he gives birth, Bucky is barely getting by. In fact, he’s not getting by at all, until a strange Alpha enters his life.





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/gifts).



> This fic was beta'd by, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). 
> 
> Thank you to [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/profile) for being an inspiration and donating to RAICES! Her prompt was: "Stucky, mpreg fluff omega!Bucky [T-E]".

_This isn’t how it was supposed to be_.

Bucky couldn’t help thinking the words constantly. A stereotypical Omega (and proud of it), Bucky had dreamed of one day having a baby. Only, _this_ wasn’t his dream. Eight months pregnant, unbonded, and alone, Bucky was barely making it through each day. He had no Alpha to care for him, to worry over his baby, to build him a nest, and to rub his feet (his feet were _killing_ him). There were only judgemental stares, whispers by strangers when they realized he wasn’t marked, and a bank account that would get him groceries for two months if he bought nothing but beans and rice, didn’t pay rent, or buy anything for the baby he was about to give birth to.

His nights were the worst. He would lie in his empty bed, his only nest the one he had made himself, no Alpha’s scent to comfort him, only the kicking of the baby in his belly. If he hadn’t been so in love with his child, he didn’t think he would have been able to get up in the morning, let alone waddle about running errands and looking for work. The second his office had found out he was pregnant, they’d started looking for excuses to fire him.

No one was perfect, he was due in five weeks, and his severance had ended last month. His savings weren’t great and he had burned through most of them. How he would make next month’s rent was a burning question in the early mornings. Today, he still didn’t have an answer, despite handing out resumes for five hours anywhere that had an open sign. 

Bucky didn’t know what he was going to do, but he wouldn’t give up hope. Somehow he would get through this, even if that seemed impossible every morning. He tried to hold onto the moment he would meet his baby, hold their little hand in his. He couldn’t wait to see their bright eyes, watch them grow, and help them fulfill their dreams.

It just wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Cursing his aching body, Bucky climbed the last step of his apartment. All he wanted was a long hot bath, but he had more applications to send out, and his email to check. Maybe someone had responded. Maybe there would be an interview soon.

All of those plans fled when he saw what awaited him at his front door. A tall, muscular man holding two brown paper bags, stuffed with groceries. Fair skinned, he was blushing a deep, unattractive shade of red that clashed with his blond hair. Even still, he was gorgeous, watching Bucky shyly from beneath the brim of a blue ball-cap. The muscles on display beneath his too tight, white t-shirt and jeans did a lot to help.

“Hello,” Bucky offered cautiously. A single breath had brought him the scent of an unmated Alpha, and Bucky really didn’t know what to make of that.

Shuffling from foot to foot, the Alpha said, “Hi. I, um, brought you groceries?”

That was obvious, but Bucky wasn’t about to shut the guy down, not when he needed the food. Even five dollars would go a long way right now, and he needed to eat right to keep his baby healthy. It was going to sting his pride, but he didn’t even consider refusing the gift. 

Well, so long as there were no strings attached.

Having slowly approached down the hall, Bucky stopped a few feet away from the Alpha and said, “Thank you. You can put them down there.”

The Alpha glanced at the ground, then back to Bucky. The flush of his face darkened so he looked like an oddly shaped beat. 

“They’re heavy,” the Alpha said, “Let me carry them in for you?”

Bucky hesitated, but took another few steps forward.

“Okay, but I want to know why you’re doing this.” Bucky shook his head and put his hands on his stomach. “How did you even know I needed…” _help_. He couldn’t say it. His pride could handle only so much. Apparently, this was the line.

“I…” Somehow, the Alpha looked even more embarrassed; the very picture of a man who wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. “The landlord is my friend… and your last rent check bounced.”

Bucky swayed, heat suffusing his body. The rent he’d been so afraid of making was already blown. He couldn’t make the next month’s, either. They’d evict him soon. It would take time, a month or three, just enough for him to give birth if he fought it. Which he would have to, if his baby was to have any chance.

“Wait.” Bucky blinked, realizing all at once that he hadn’t received a late notice, which was why he had thought he had just covered rent and vitamins. “Why… how…?” Bucky didn’t even know what to ask. This Alpha was at his door with food, looking like a tomato, and he hadn’t been told his rent had fallen through.

Another uncomfortable shuffle of feet and the Alpha shrugged his impressive shoulders.

“She said you were pregnant, that you’d been fired, that there was no Alpha... So I…” The Alpha rolled his shoulders and scowled defensively. “Look, it’s not _charity_ , right? You’re just… pregnant. Someone’s gotta do something until you get on your feet and then… We’ll figure it out. Just…”

To save the Alpha from further babbling, Bucky stepped up next to him and unlocked his apartment door.

“Kitchen’s on the left,” he said softly.

The look of pure gratitude the Alpha shot him made Bucky smile. Bucky followed him in, trying not to appreciate the hug of those jeans, and wondered if there was anyway he could repay the Alpha without bursting into tears. It was already becoming a struggle, knowing he would have a home and food for at least a little longer. And all thanks to a stranger whose name Bucky didn’t even know.

Speaking of, Bucky asked, “Who are you?”

“Steve.” The Alpha smiled at him. “I’ll put these away and get out of your space.”

“I…” Bucky was tempted to reject the idea, maybe ask Steve to stay for dinner, but didn’t. He ached and there was so much to do before it was time to sleep. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Instead of smiling again, Steve frowned.

“You don’t have to.” Cereal went into cabinets, eggs, meat and veggies into the fridge. “My omma was,” he gestured to Bucky without making eye contact, “and it was… hard. It was really hard. Sometimes, people would bring us food, or clothes, and it always made my omma cry. They never asked for anything, and it meant so much…” 

Steve took a deep breath, setting a bottle of prenatal vitamins on the counter. Bucky almost started to cry himself. The damn things were so expensive and he didn’t have the money for one more month. Now he wouldn’t have to struggle to find the funds.

The paper bags crinkled and were folded into neat squares that Steve kept his gaze on as he murmured, “She passed last month. You letting me do this lets me be a little closer to her.”

Stepping around the corner, Bucky threw his arms around Steve. The Alpha hugged him tight without a second thought, holding on and pressing his nose into Bucky’s hair. His big frame trembled with the effort to hold back his tears and Bucky squeezed him hard.

“She’d be so proud of you,” he whispered, his voice choked from the tears falling from his eyes. “I’ll find a way to repay you. I will.”

Chuckling softly, Steve stepped back and held Bucky at arms length.

“Okay,” he agreed, an easy smile on his lips, “but only because you’ll be past this in no time.”

Bucky knew he was being placated, but he appreciated the words nonetheless. 

“Thank you,” he said again. 

With a nod, Steve slipped past him and out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Bucky stared at the wood for a long moment, before going to the couch and sinking down. Only then did he let himself cry, letting the relief wash over him like a cleansing rain.

\----

To Bucky’s surprise, Steve was at his door again the next day. In one hand was a red, metal toolbox. His face was as embarrassed as it had been the day before.

“I, uh, noticed your sink was leaking.”

Bucky smiled, deciding that bashful was a good look on Steve, even if it was blotchy and red.

“Careful, mister, or I’ll have you balancing my cabinet doors next.”

As if he couldn’t tell Bucky was teasing, Steve said, “I know how to do that. It’s usually easy.”

Laughing, Bucky opened the door and let Steve into his home again. Steve fixed his sink, balanced the cabinet doors whose hinges had come loose, and changed a lightbulb that had gone dead in the ceiling fixture of the kitchen. All the while, he talked with Bucky about the baby, cooking, and books. He never asked about the missing Alpha in Bucky’s life, or asked if he’d considered adoption. He didn’t even bring up television, which Bucky had cut immediately after being let go. 

When Steve was back the next day, Bucky wasn’t too surprised. He just smiled, happy to see a friendly face after another long, brutal day looking for work. This time, Steve cooked him dinner and Bucky learned he was an artist, specifically a sculpture, and kept his own hours. He rented the ground floor apartment, which was half the reason he kept showing up.

“I miss my omma,” he explained the other half. “You don’t remind me of her. I just… I need to not be alone, and you don’t ever look at me with pity.”

“Why in the world would I do that?” Bucky had asked.

Steve had shrugged.

“My friends do. They mean well, it’s just…” He shrugged again. “It’s nice to be here.”

Bucky had said, “I’ll take that,” and had left it at that. 

Bucky knew their friendship was odd, but he wasn’t going to question it. If Steve wanted to be here, Bucky wanted him here. He hadn’t had a friend since he had found out he was pregnant and Steve was… Well, he was the kind of Alpha Bucky usually went after. Besides, Steve was just being a good friend. Bucky wasn’t so unkind as to think he was just a charity case for Steve, but he didn’t think there was anything romantic about their relationship. 

At least, he didn’t until he came to find Steve at his door with a bundle of lumber and a blush like a bad sunburn.

“Steve…?” he asked, not sure what to make of this.

“I… I… The baby needs a crib.” The words rushed from Steve, his embarrassment returned full force. “I can make one. Let me?”

For the first time in the two weeks he had known Steve, Bucky hesitated. This wasn’t the actions of a friend. This was something an Alpha would do for their Omega, for their child. 

Bucky swallowed. 

“You’re too good for me.”

“Bucky-”

Holding up a hand, Bucky stopped Steve as he took a step forward.

“Look at me,” he demanded, voice rough as his eyes began to prickle. “No one wants me for a _reason_ , Steve. Don’t do this. Just be my friend.”

“I will, if that’s all you’ll let me be,” Steve said. The blush was gone now and Steve just looked determined. “You don’t owe me anything and you’re amazing, just knowing you… I’d be happy just knowing you, but I…” He looked at the lumber and his jaw tightened. “You know that cheesy romance movie? The one where he cries and says ‘You had me at hello’?”

Bucky nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, and Steve took another step toward him.

“You had me at hello. One word, that’s all it took, and you’ve been all I can think about. Your smile captivates me, Bucky. You’re funny and smart and you didn’t trust me right away, and it’s been real fast, we hardly know each other, but I never stood a chance. So just,” he looked at the pile of wood again, “Let me build your baby a cradle. That’s all I’m asking from you.”

Wrapping his hands around his baby bump, Bucky blinked the tears from his eyes.

“That’s it?”

Steve nodded, jaw clenching again.

“That’s it. We’ll figure it out from there, and if all you want is to be friends, I’ll be okay with that.”

Bucky closed his eyes and tried to breathe without crying. This was something he hadn’t dared hope for. Having this baby had already been so hard. The Alpha who had gotten him pregnant had vanished, and Bucky wouldn’t have let the man bond him anyway. That’s why he had been on birth control, birth control that had failed spectacularly. 

And now here was Steve, asking to do something for him one rung below building Bucky a nest.

“Hello,” he whispered, his voice shaking, and opened his eyes. Steve’s blue eyes went wide. Then he was right there, sweeping Bucky into his arms, and hugging him tightly. Bucky hugged back just as hard, feeling his body trembling with the emotions crashing through him.

Lifting his head, Steve said, “Bucky,” and then bent down and kissed him. The desperation there was unmistakable; Steve had expected Bucky to turn him down. Considering Bucky had refused to entertain the idea of Steve as more than a friend, that wasn’t surprising. He wouldn’t have sent out a single signal.

Steve pulled back with a gasp, and Bucky smiled up at him.

“Cradles and kisses,” he said. “We’ll figure out the rest.”

The indulgent smile Steve gave him said Bucky didn’t need to go slow. He laughed, shaking his head at the Alpha. They were still going to go slow, no matter how enamored Steve thought he was, or how Bucky’s heart was swelling with joy. There was a baby coming, a baby who would need their omma to make smart choices, not just ones that felt right. 

Yet, when Steve kissed him again, Bucky had the feeling that Steve would be the right choice. He had the feeling that his dreams would come true after all. A baby, an Alpha who loved him, and maybe more children to come. Love had begun to grow between them as soon as he’d said hello.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Come and visit Cleo on... places...**  
>  Tumblr: [@cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
> Twitter: [@Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)


End file.
